User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Cuddles Zombie The Finale Part 10!
Cuddles: HEY! NO! Not the white creep again! Sigh! Snowers: *As he holds his weapon, he slowly taps it on one of his hands as he looks at Cuddles and Petunia!* Oh, guys, guys, guys, GUYS! Just, guys! You guys seriously thought that i wouldn't return to stop you all even before you guys managed to escape, do you guys, hm? Eh? Petunia: UGH! Get lost now! I am so freaking sick of you, sicko! >:/! We only wants to leave this place just so that we can leave you and your friends alone after all the damage we have caused so far, btw, we just want a home and not a theme park, ok? HM? See? So go away, please? Just, please! Snowers: REALLY? >:(, You ruined the rules in this park AND you guys also ruined my talents! So, no! I don't think that you will live, losers! You will still be mine, and i will make it happen, if that's the last thing i'll ever do! Cuddles: Listen, you have problems, ok, mate? "Baguette Cafe" is something compared to "Pizza Hut?" Welp, Pizza Hut DOESN'T, just, "DOESN'T" make disgusting food, *Lies on the tracks, then!* Also, how the heck is those even special orders? TSK! Dumb name btw! Yes, eh! At least i have online service! *Laughs!* Take, that, dude! Snowers: Sigh, fine, >:/, alright! This is the last time i'll ask! One: You'll be my "Pew" It's good, it's something you should know what it means, btw! Or Two: I'll kill ya! Well, Skunk? It's up to you to choose The "RIGHT" Answer, mate! HMPH! Petunia: <:), Easy! >:/! THE CHOICE IS THAT I'LL GO AWAY! How the heck can you kill me anyway, Snowers? I refuse to sleep with ya! *Petunia turns her back against Snowers!* Neither would i even sleep with Cuddles but i only sleeped with Cuddles once! Cuddles is creepy, but, Snowers, you are the creepiest creep that i've ever meet, dude! *Turns back actually, again!* Cuddles: Wow. <:P? ^^! Thanks, Petunia! XD! *Cuddles is laughing!* Petunia: Ok, Cuddles. *Ok, NOW, Petunia turned her back against Snowers, uh-oh! Gulp!* Listen, we have to ignore this creep, right? Hm, ok? Let's go and find a home now, Cuddles! Hm, btw, i think our friends are alrea- *SUDDENLY!* GAH! O_O! *Snowers impaled Petunia through her torso with his weapon!* Huh? Snowers: >:(, I told you, Pew! Of course i did, even. You choosed the WRONG answer to my question and then as you choosed number 2 instead or number 1 you just earned your death, skunk! NOW! *Snowers removes his weapon from Petunia, backwards!* Get outta my life, idiot! *Snowers kicks down Petunia on the tracks!* HAH! Petunia: Ugh! *Slides down there!* Disco Bear: <:O! NO! PETUNIA! Cuddles: <:O! NO! SKUNK! *Cuddles slides down to the injured Petunia!* Petunia? Hey, Skunk! You ok, baby? Please, answer! Please, tell me that your alive, in those series, you're always alive! Petunia: <:(, Ugh! Cuddles, as you can see, i ain't looking perfect anymore like you! *Coughs!* *She even groans!* Cuddles: <:(, No! Please stay alive, your the prettiest girl i have ever meet, EVER! Petunia: <;/, Cuddles. Please, i have only one more thing to tell you before, it's- *She coughs again!* Over! Cuddles: What? <:(, What is it? I promise to fix it for you, ok, girl? I got it, so, what's the thing, Petunia? Petunia: Cuddles, "GIGGLES" Is your true love, dude! She REALLY loves you more then i ever did! And trust me, Cuddles. I know your secret, that is the thing, Cuddles. That's, right. Deep down you ALWAYS loved Giggles, but you just didn't want to express your love to her, every time your friends are around, including, me. Don't lie please, Cuddles! Think on the bright side, imagine that she is me, i know that's idiotic but still, if that makes you happy, go ahead then, Cuddles! Ok, that's everything you need to know, Cuddles, boy! Sigh, Goodbye, Cuddles! <:(! *Sad music in the background is playing as Petunia starts to fall down from the tracks, she falls in slow motion!* Narrator: Sniff, Petunia, died! Now, who's tail will i stare at now? *The Narrator is heard sobbing, and at the same time, Petunia hit the ground, finally! It was so slow, but this was very sad, btw, tho, then, yes!* I LOVED YOU, PETUNIA! *The Narrator is heard crying out loud!* *End of Part 10!* Category:Blog posts